1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for expressing a piece of music in accordance with a vibration or acoustic vibration that can be felt and sensed by a human being""s body and/or an acoustic signal in an audio range and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The xe2x80x9cvibratory musicxe2x80x9d in the description of this specification means a type of music composed, in combination, of an acoustic sound (sound) in the audio range and a body sensible vibration according to a specified frequency (hereinafter referred to as vibratory music S) or composed solely of the body sensible vibration according to the specified frequency (hereinafter referred to as a vibratory music V). Also, the xe2x80x9cbody sensible acoustic vibrationxe2x80x9d means the vibration whose low sound portion is converted into a body sensible vibration so that it may be sensed by a body, out of sound signals that should be heard through a speaker (headphone, earphone or the like). The xe2x80x9cbody sensible vibrationxe2x80x9d means the vibration, which is felt by the body in a tangible vibratory manner and in the range of about 16 to 150 Hz to be used mainly as the vibratory music. The xe2x80x9cacoustic sound (simply sound)xe2x80x9d means an acoustic wave in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz of the sound signal such as apiece of music emitted from the speaker. Furthermore, the xe2x80x9csound vibrationxe2x80x9d means the vibration in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz given to tip fingers in the tangible vibratory manner as a replacement/assistant means for the acoustic sensation for the audio sense handicapped people. However, inherently, it means what is converted from the sound signal to be emitted as a sound by the speaker or the like into the vibration normally in the full range. Furthermore, the xe2x80x9cvibration transmitting mediumxe2x80x9d in the description of the specification refers to what transfers to the body the vibration generated from a transducer, or the transducer itself, and includes a chair on which the transducer is mounted, furniture such as a bed, a floor or a receiver tool that may be held by a hand.
When the human being hears sound, it is known that he or she may sense a sound wave transferred through the air and the vibration (bone conduction or the like) sensed by the body through the transmission to the inherent substance. In this connection to xe2x80x9cthe human being senses the vibrationxe2x80x9d, its origin is derived from his or her embryo. Also, it is known that if he or she senses the similar embryo sound as vibration, this is effective for curing the mental aspect even when he or she grows up through the growth and development of his or her mind and body. Also, it is studied that the psychological and physiological effect individually occurs according to a variety of body sensible acoustic vibrations.
In view of the above-described studies of the body sensible acoustic vibrations, the present inventors have found that if the xe2x80x9cauditory sense vibration psychology and physiology and effects thereofxe2x80x9d are applied, although those according to the body sensible vibrations are different from the normal music, there is a possibility of expressing like a piece of music according to a vibration in a certain sense. Then, the vibratory music herein after referred to as xe2x80x9cVisicxe2x80x9d using the body sensible vibration as the medium has been proposed. The Visic is art according to the body sensible vibration and expresses beauty appealing the tangible vibration sense of the body in combination with the body sensible vibration based upon a constant theory such as strength, length, frequency, waveform, overlap and the like of vibration. In comparison with the conventional music, a factor for working to the physiologic sense of the human being is remarkable in the vibratory music, Visic, and it is easy to obtain a sense of relaxation, ecstasy or intoxication. Also, a rate for appealing to the root of the human being is high.
The present invention relates to a system for enjoying and manufacturing the Visic, i.e., a method for body sensing the vibration as the Visic and an apparatus for the Visic.
The body sensible acoustic apparatus means a listening system for a piece of music while feeling the vibration to the body by converting mainly a low sound component of the piece of music into the body sensible acoustic vibration through the transducer simultaneously with the sound on the basis of the bone conduction theory by Dr. Hideo Itokawa.
Then, a number of clinical cases according to a passive musical and medical treatment according to the body sensible acoustic apparatus (for example, called a trade name xe2x80x9cBody Sonicxe2x80x9d are reported in the medical field such as a psychological internal region, an aged people medical region, a hospice medical region, an artificial dialysis, a component blood transfusion, a surgical region, a dental region or the like.
The effect of the body sensible acoustic vibration to the brain is different according to which part of the body receives the vibration. In view of relaxation, the effect is remarkable in the case where the body sensible acoustic vibration is applied to the entire body. On the other hand, in the case where the language is identified according to the vibration, the finger tips are most excellent in the identification ability and it is known that the language identification ability may be obtained by applying the vibration to the finger tips (For instance xe2x80x9ca Velbo-tonal Systemxe2x80x9d by Prof. P. Guberina of SUVAG Center in Zagreb Univ.). This method is suitable for identification of the language but it is impossible to obtain the comfort, intoxication or relaxation effect. Namely, in vibrations, there are also a left brain vibration and a right brain vibration.
In the conventional researches, the main subject is the distinction ability of the vibrations and the identification ability and it is reported that the fingertip portions are most sensitive in the tangible vibration sense of the vibration. However, these researches lack the observation of the effect of the intoxication or relaxation accompanied with the body sensible acoustic vibration.
The transducer as the body sensible acoustic apparatus is a device for translating an audio signal into a vibratory output. In its appliance, in order to cause the transducer to come into contact with the body, the device is installed in a chair, a bed, a floor or the like.
In the case where the transducer is fixed to the floor surface and driven, a movable coil mounted on a case of the transducer is vibrated so that the vibration is outputted to the case. As a result, the vibration is transmitted to the floor surface on which the case of the transducer is mounted. If the user stands on the floor surface, he or she may feel from his or her feet in a body feeling manner. In this case, since a rhythmical signal is inputted into the transducer, it is possible for the user to feel the dynamic vibration from his or her feet.
Also, in the case where the transducer is installed in a chair for spectators in a movie theater, an acoustic sound is outputted from speakers in conformity with the context projected on the screen and simultaneously therewith, the low sound component of this acoustic sound is converted into a signal for the mechanical vibration so that the chair on which the spectator seat himself or herself is vibrated in accordance with this signal. If the condition of the audio signal is met, it is possible to enhance the reality of the documentary sound such as an explosion sound accompanied with the shock sense or rumbling of the ground.
On the other hand, in some cases, in a specific method for using the body sensible acoustic vibration, the transducer is installed in a reclining seat installed in a quiet room, and the vibration of the transducer is transmitted to the body of the user who sit on the reclining seat. In these cases, a signal to be inputted into the transducer is an audio signal such as a piece of music or an electronically synthetic signal. This is applied selectively to the user in conformity with his or her mental and physical conditions. For instance, the relief or intoxication of the user is accelerated according to the body sensible acoustic vibration to ensure the mental and physical relaxation.
Also, it is available to assemble the transducer into a bed. In this case, the transducer is vibrated in accordance with the sleeping signal for inducing the sleep and the transducer may be vibrated in accordance with a wakeup signal for waking up. Also, the body sensible acoustic vibration for assisting the life style has been electronically composed.
In order to ensure the above-described effects, the vibration of the low frequency sound, i.e., the body sensible acoustic vibration is effective. In the popular music for which an electronic instrument or an electric instrument such as an electric bass or a synthesizer is frequently used, the function of the body sensible acoustic device may be used suitably because of the increased opportunity to use the low frequency components. However, in a classical music, which is frequently used for the musical medical treatment, an insufficient amount of the low frequency components is included unlike the case of the popular music. Accordingly, it is difficult to well exhibit the function of the body sensible acoustic device.
This is due to the characteristics of the acoustic musical instrument. In general, a small amount of the basic wave components is included in the frequency component of the generated sound. According to certain data, in the case where the sound of 41 Hz (E1) is generated from a contrabass that is a typical one of the low frequency musical instrument, 41 Hz of the basic wave is lower by 16 db (1/40) than 123 Hz of the third overtone. Also, this is lower by 10 db (1/10) than 82 Hz of the second overtone. If the music is played at 41 Hz in accordance with the musical notation, the amount of the component of 41 Hz of the sound is very small actually. In case of a fagot that is a low frequency music instrument of a woodwind instrument, this tendency is more conspicuous.
Also, in the conventional music, the effect is not remarkable because the frequency of appearance of the sound range of 50 Hz or below is low in general.
Furthermore, in a chamber music such as a string quartet, the low frequency instrument is a cello and the contrabass is not used. Accordingly, the appearance of the low frequency region is small, and the sufficient effect is not obtained. In an extreme case, in the solo music without any accompaniment, such as violin or flute, it is impossible to ensure the effect of the body sensible acoustic vibration.
Thus, in the classical music, in many cases, it is impossible to attain the effect of the sufficient low frequency components. It is therefore difficult to well enjoy the function of the body sensible acoustic device in case of the classical music.
As described above, the signal for the body sensible vibration to be inputted into the transducer of the body sensible acoustic apparatus is a low frequency portion of an audio signal such as music or an electronically synthesized signal. These signals are not simple physical signals. The body sensible acoustic vibration including the information affecting the psychological and physiological effects is felt by the body, to thereby utilize the effective advantage such as reality, relaxation and mental assist.
By the way, if it is possible to affect the corresponding psychological and physiological effect in accordance with a variety of vibration signals for various purposes, it is expected that the change in shift of the psychological and physiological effect occurs by the combination of the vibration signals, and it is possible to impart a certain kind of xe2x80x9cemotional expressionxe2x80x9d. This means that there is a possibility of propagating the expression like a piece of music by the body vibrations.
However, conventionally, in music composed to be listened to by ears, not any attention is paid to the body vibrations. Accordingly, in case of such a sound source, as mentioned before, in many cases, it is impossible to obtain sufficient body sensible vibration output according to the acoustic characteristics of the instrument used.
Accordingly, it is desirable that xe2x80x9cVisicxe2x80x9d impart change of expectation of expression likening a piece of music to body sensible vibration thus producing body sensible vibration as an indispensable factor. Primarily, it is possible to enjoy Visic that uses body sensible vibrations as the indispensable factor together with the acoustic effect, and therefore the psychological and physiological effect and the acoustic effect causes synergy.
The body sensible vibrations in the sound range of 16.351 Hz (C0) to 48.999 Hz (G1) out of the range of about 16 Hz to 150 Hz used in the body sensible vibration have a high effect to cause the physiological comfort, deep ecstasy or intoxication. However, in the body sensible acoustic apparatus using the conventional transducer, it is difficult to reproduce the frequency of 40 Hz or less.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method in which all sound compass that is defined by a musical sound, in particular, a low frequency region is used, and the xe2x80x9cvibratory musicxe2x80x9d (Visic) that has a new possibility of expression may be enjoyed through an transducer and a vibratory music apparatus therefor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for expressing a vibratory music by using an transducer using a body sensible vibration in a sound compass of about 16 Hz to 150 Hz in which the effect to cause the physiological comfort, deep ecstasy and intoxication is high, particularly in 16.351 Hz (C0) to 48.999 Hz (G1), and a body sensible acoustic apparatus therefor.
In order to attain these and other objects, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method comprising the following steps of: using a signal about 16 Hz to 150 Hz in a frequency band of a body sensible vibration; and expressing as a vibratory music what is composed and arranged in combination of strength, length, frequency, waveform and overlap of the vibration on a time basis, based upon a constant theory. Here, the constant theory means a rule of musical composition such as musical scale, harmonics, rhythm or the like.
The frequency band of the body sensible vibration in the vibratory music is in the range of 16 Hz to 150 Hz. However, the body sensible vibration in the musical compass of 16.351 Hz (C0) to 48.999 (G1) out of this range has remarkable effects for deep ecstasy, intoxication and relaxation.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for expressing a vibratory music, comprising the following steps of: composing and arranging an acoustic signal in an auditory range and a vibration causing the user""s body to feel through an transducer or vibration transmitting media of the transducer what is assembled on a time basis on the basis of a constant theory out of strength, length, frequency, waveform and overlap of a vibration, using a signal of about 16 Hz to 150 Hz in a frequency band of a body sensible vibration; and causing the user to feel what is composed and arranged as an acoustic sound (sound) from his or her auditory sense and the body sensible vibration.
The frequency band of the body sensible vibration in the vibratory music is in the range of 16 Hz to 150 Hz. However, the body sensible vibration in the musical compass of 16.351 Hz (C0) to 48.999 (G1) out of this range has remarkable effects for deep ecstasy, intoxication and relaxation and hence it is particularly important. However, since only with the frequency of 16.351 Hz (C0) to 48.999 (G1), there is a fear that the expression is biased or monotonous, it is important to use various combination of the frequency and contrast for the article.
In order to facilitate the production of the vibratory acoustic sound using the above described compass, the specialized equipment or software is required. It is however possible to use a software or a hardware of current DTM (desk top music) for the time being.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a vibratory music apparatus comprises an transducer for transmitting a body sensible vibration in the range of about 16 Hz to 150 Hz to the human body.
This vibratory music apparatus is an apparatus for embodying the expression method of the vibratory music according to the first or second aspect of the invention. The vibration transmitting medium requires the transducer that may reproduce the signal down to 16 Hz. (In the state of the art, it is impossible to attain this with devices other than Vibrotransducer Vt7 (Trade Name) developed by the present applicant.) The transducer may be assembled into various furniture such as a chair, a bed or a handy container that may come into contact with the body. Also, it is possible to operate each transducer in accordance with the musical signal separated in a plurality of systems.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a vibratory music apparatus comprising: an transducer for transmitting a body sensible vibration in the range of about 16 Hz to 150 Hz to the human body; and an acoustic reproduction device in which a sound signal in the range of 20 Hz to 20 KHz is reproduced by speakers, and therefore, the user may appreciate simultaneously both the body sensible vibration and the acoustic sound (sound).
The body feels simultaneously the body sensible vibration and the acoustic sound (sound) from the speakers or the like to thereby enhance the effect for imparting the ecstasy, intoxication and relaxation to the body.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, it is possible to make the musical sound, into which the sound in the vicinity of C0 to D3 of the compass and the auditory sound are mixed, into the mixture signal of the musical signal in the low frequency region and the signal in the sound frequency region, to distinguish the mixed signal in the low frequency region and to output the vibration from the transducer and simultaneously output it to the speakers.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, by inputting the alternative signal to the movable coil fixed within the case, and by using the transducer for vibrating the case, it is possible to generate the sound in the low frequency region in the vicinity of the compass of C0 to D3, to transmit through the vibration transmitting medium bringing the output vibration into contact with the body during the operation of the transducer , and to cause the body to feel the output vibration. This device may be used for both the auditory handicapped people and the non-handicapped people.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in the fourth aspect of the invention, the auditory handicapped people may identify sound in a tangible sensitive manner by the transducer for converting the sound signal reproduced by a speaker into a sound vibration. The movable coil is freely vibrated by using the magnetic circuit as a fixed portion in the transducer for outputting the sound vibration. By the contact with that portion, it is possible to distinguish the sounds. In this case, since the frequency to be handled in the transducer is wide (the type for directly picking up the vibration output of the movable coil is more available but in that case, the magnetic circuit is not suspended through a damper) and the small electric power is needed for the vibration output, the translating device may be different from one for the body sensible apparatus but the translating device for the body sensible apparatus may be used.